Something borrowed something new/Transcript
(The movie begins with the famous restaurant “Circus baby’s pizza world”. A title pops up on top on the restaurant Called “Something borrowed something new” the camera then zooms in during opening credits. After the camera zooms in it shows the gang on stage getting ready to perform. The gang are now to perform “Circus baby’s pizza world performance”) * Circus baby: spoken Hello, everybody! You ready to have a good time? I know I am! singing 'Cause it's... * Together: Circus baby’s pizza world! For kids, it's number one! Circus baby’s pizza world! Where fantasy meets fun! : ("Fun not actually guaranteed") * Circus baby':' spoken Well, let's meet the band! singing My name is Baby, I'm the singer in the band, got a red pigtails and cute green eyes! I'm a Clown alright, but don't be scared, I'm a real fun-lovin' gal! * Funtime freddy':' Freddy’s my name, I have bon bon along, with her floppy ears and her cotton tail! My Microphone is blazin', My rabbit's "Hare"-raisin'! * Bon bon: Just listen to me wail! * Funtime Freddy: spoken Take it, Bon bon! * Bon bon: guitar riff * Together: Circus baby’s pizza world! You get yer pizza by the pound! Circus baby’s pizza world! Where all the kids are safe and sound! : ("Circus Entertainment offers absolutely no guarantees regarding guest safety.") * Funtime foxy':' spoken Hey, I'm Foxy! singing The lady of the group, my singing is a treat! * funtime Freddy':' spoken So sweet! * Funtime foxy: But keep an eye on your pizza, excitedly 'CUZ I'M SOME FOX WHO LIKES TO EAT! NOM NOM NOM NOM! * Ballora':' Finally, I’m ballora! A dancer who can twirl and spin! I hang out over in My gallery! * Circus baby': '''Now you've met all the members of the band! * '''Together:' spoken WOO-HOO!! * Together: Circus baby’s pizza world! the fun just can't be beat! * Together: Circus baby’s pizza world! It's time for us to eat! * Advertiser 1: spoken For the next hour, add meat to any kids' pizza for just a dollar! * Advertiser 2: spoken And if your parents really love you, they'll buy you a thirty-two ounce Circus Fountain drink! * Advertiser 3: spoken And don't forget: All the popular kids sign up for our mailing list. * Together: spoken And get free stuff on their birthday! * Advertiser 1: spoken Circus baby’s pizza world! * Together: spoken Where fantasy meets fun! singing Circus baby’s Circus baby’s Circus baby’s pizza world! Circus baby’s Circus baby’s Circus baby’s pizza world! Circus baby’s Circus baby’s Circus baby’s pizza world! (Time skip. The restaurant then closes while the animatronics are turned off. After everybody left circus baby looks around and then realizes that all the humans are gone) Circus baby: All clear! (The gang then turn on and go outside) Funtime foxy: welp time to go on our best vacation ever! (the gang then go to Summer hill to relax) Bon bon: *sighs* Don’t know how it could get any worse? all: *Sighs relaxly* Funtime freddy: *notices dark clouds* umm? Guys? I don’t think clouds are suppose to look like that. Circus baby: what are you talking abo-Huh!? Funtime foxy: LOOK OUT! (The Gang begin running from the ship as the ship's legs grip the sides of the hill. The ship then thrusts itself forward, driving the drill into the ground of the hill as Baby and the gang gasp in shock.) Ballora: HEY! THAT WAS OUR SPOT YOU SPOT TAKER!! Bon bon: could it even be? Funtime Freddy: God that’s gonna hurt! Circus baby: Is she serious right now!? bon bon: I really can’t stand this torture! Funtime foxy: Me too I mean who even is she!? Ballora: Don’t know. I’ll ask her. *yells* Hello! Can you please tell us who you are? Ballora: Get her baby! Ballora: What was that?! Funtime Freddy: I dunno, but I’m glad she’s gone. Bon bon: We need to take the gem with us to the basement before something bad happens Int. Basement Circus baby: ..so what now? Bon bon: well the important question is..why does this gem want to go after us? I mean what did we do wrong? Funtime Freddy: More importantly what do we do about this gem? Funtime foxy: I don‘t kno- Ballora: Waaaahh? Funtime foxy: *Looks at who is this gem? device* It appears that she’s a.....Spinel? Circus baby: yep that’s my friends. Funtime Freddy: Wait a minute, guys we need to do something about the injector. Bon bon: He’s right, I mean if we don’t do something about this it’s the end of the world as we know it! Circus baby: Well, *her and the gang goes outside the house* All (except spinel): Let’s go! Bon bon: *to Spinel while grinding her teeth* I hate you...(!) Int. The desert) Circus baby: Ok all we need to do to save the world is to find a way to turn off the injector without getting her memories back. Bon bon: I think you should get her memories back, Every time she squeezes me my heart is in my mouth, although despiting the taste of it...it might be my lower intestine. Funtime Freddy: But Bon bon, if she gets her memories back, She’ll kill us all. Bon bon (Squeezed): I Still think we should! Circus baby: *Sighs and looks at the map* Bon bon: I freaking hate you. (Time skip as they are in the forest) Bon bon: *Collapses and falls off Funtime Freddy’s hand* [Rasping I'm not gonna make it, Guys. You're gonna have to continue without me. (Spinel leaves Bon bon making Bon bon more angry) Bon bon: WAIT!!!!! (Spinel then comes back) Bon bon: Spinel I never said leave me behind. I meant you're gonna do the rest off the walking, get some form of wheel-based transportation, and come back to get me. Coughs Also, I want a burrito. Circus baby: Bon bon, I know this is hard, but we need to do this. I mean you never complained your tiering when we passed Ontario. Bon bon: Wait a minute..*to spinel* are you saying we're in Minnesota right now?! Spinel: Come on. Bon bon: No! Forget this! Forget you! Forget Minnesota! Forget everything! (Bon bon then realizes her rudeness and looks at Spinel, as she runs away in tears, feeling rejected.) Bon bon: Spinel wait I’m sorry! Ballora: C’mon! (The follow spinel. Time skip as they are in their house again. as they arrived, a glow shines from within the conservatory.) Circus baby: Stay in the living room. All (except baby): Ok! Funtime Freddy: *Gasps in horror with Funtime foxy and bon bon while ballora faints* WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!! Funtime Freddy: oh, ok. Circus Baby: Well, we’re here. (Spinel approaches her Injector, turns her finger into a horn and blows into it. The Injector begins to retract its legs and drill, removing itself from the Earth's crust. Everyone cheers at this development.) Ballora: Our world is saved! Circus baby: ok now that we cleaned the mess, now we need is to cure the earth and our job is done! Ballora: Right! All (Except Spinel): Lets go! Ballora: Yes! If baby was correct then yes! Circus baby: *Grinding her teeth* Ballora! Ballora: what!? I can’t lie. Circus baby: Uuuhhhhhhhuuuuuu! It not what it *tries to close her stomach but it’s unsuccessful* seeemsss *looks at dead body as it falls out of circus baby’s stomach while closes her stomach* umm.... Ballora: RUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!! Bon bon: HEY! Leave her alone! Circus baby: Bon bon! DON’T! Circus baby: *gasps* (the three silhouettes are revealed to be yenndo, Lolbit and bonnet) Bonnet: if you want them, you’re gonna go through us! Funtime Freddy: It can be! Funtime foxy: it’s them! Circus baby: guys! Oh, it’s my fault. I killed a child and now we’re gonna die! lolbit: it’s ok! I mean it’s not your fault! There are problems we have and no matter what you need to be unbreakable (she then sings “unbreakable”) There's always gonna be someone tryna tear you down Mocking you for your mistakes, oh There's always gonna be someone messing your head around Watching you to see you break, so (Lolbit helps Baby up to her feet, as she continues to sing. She gazes towards Spinel, and she momentarily loses her will to fight.) Lolbit: Don't you let em call you out Brush away the shame and doubt Remember what you're all about and then (Filled with rage again, Spinel lunges forward, and Lolbit blocks her with her LOL armor, Lolbit then continues to sing.) lolbit: Show 'em who you are Show 'em that you're strong Show 'em that you know where you belong Open up their eyes, force 'em all to see Let 'em know you are and you'll always be Unbreakable, unbreakable Unbreakable, unbreakable, yeah (Spinel tries to attack the Gang, who evade her attacks. Lolbit, holding onto Yenndo’s legs, who is holding onto bonnet’s ear, swings Bonnet towards Spinel and kicks her away in this combined attack. Lolbit then continues to sing.) Lolbit: There's always gonna be someone saying you're something less Let 'em talk, you know your heart, oh There's always gonna be someone calling you second best Shut 'em down, don't fall apart, no Don't you let 'em in your head Doesn't matter what they said Get up on your feet instead, and then ( She gazes towards Spinel and fights her with her lol sword, bow and arrow. She then continues to sing.) Lolbit: Show 'em who you are Show 'em that you're strong Show 'em they've been seeing you all wrong Open up their minds, throw away the key Tell 'em that you are and you'll always be Unbreakable, unbreakable, yeah (Lolbit and the others then embrace each other in a hug as she continues to sing.) You define yourself, oh (Hey, yeah) You and no one else Show 'em who you are Show 'em that you're strong Show them that you've known it all along (Spinel lands on one of the Injector's legs and propels towards Circus baby like a spring to hurt her. Lolbit catches her legs in time, and Yenndo and bonnet grab onto her arms. The Three stretch Spinel and flings her towards the Injector, hitting her head on it. lolbit then continues to sing.) Lolbit: Open every door, own your destiny Live as if you are what you were And you've been and you'll always be Unbreakable, unbreakable Unbreakable, unbreakable Unbreakable (Undefeated, a grinning Spinel bounces to the top of the Injector, turns her hands into a massive horn and blows into it. The Injector instantly drains all the poison inside, causing fissures all around and flooding Tendril City in the poison. All the City citizens begin to flee, as the poison splashes everywhere.) Lolbit: We need to stop her! Yenndo: C’mon! Bonnet: Hurry! Circus baby: Wait you guys rescue others. I'll deal with Spinel. Bon bon: WHAT!? Funtime foxy: But, she’ll kill you Circus baby: I know, But I can still talk to her. Please, hurry. Yenndo: ok. Let’s go! (Inspired by her friends' effort, Circus baby begins to climb the Injector.) Circus baby: Spinel...if you can hear me.....we can talk this through.......and....I hope you won’t hold it against us. (Everyone watches Circus baby with concerns as she struggles to make her way to the top of the Injector.) Circus baby: I can make the better, I can be the best, I can change the actions. If I live a memory, it would make the better to heal this coldened pain! (Standing before Spinel, Baby begins engaging her in battle, blocking her attacks. An enraged Spinel then turns herself into a spinning top and attacks Circus baby in all direction, which she blocks successfully, before leaping up into the air.) Circus baby: you make the better, you can be the best, you can change the actions. We’ll both change our sins. Our past may be hard, but we can CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNGGEEEEE! We’ll open the forgiveness door, make our destinies, We will fix what we had done and Have the CHANGE OF HHHEEEEEEAAEAAEAAAAAARRRRTTTT! We’re Unbreakable, unbreakable Unbreakable, unbreakable We’re Un...breaka..ble..... Ballora: (Yelling, echoing.) Nooooooo!!!!!! Ballora: BABBAAAAYYYYEYEYYEEYEYYYY Circus baby: Guys? *gasps* Guys! *to Spinel briefly* I'll be right back. For real. Ballora: ♪Oh, Baby, I can’t believe you’re gone!♪ (Circus baby then runs to her friends while Ballora continues to sing, not noticing.] ♪How could have anyone be so--♪ turns around, facing Baby. She then screams in shock and covers her eyes. Ballora: A ghost! Circus baby: IIIIII’mmmm not a ghost. Ballora: But-but, Baby, we saw a-a-a fist and explosion and-How!? Circus baby: IIIIIt’s a long story. Funtime Freddy: Yay! You're OK, You're OK. oh I could kiss ya! *Funtime Freddy Smooches Circus baby* Yuck! Yuck! Poison! *spits in disgust* Bon bon: You're a bear of embarrassment. Do ya know that? (Meanwhile, a dejected, teary-eyed Spinel watches from afar, longing for another friendship and carrying immense guilt.) Funtime foxy: Glad that you stopped evil. Circus baby: well actually....huh? Music man: Yo what up? El chip: Ay caramba! What happened to this place?(!) Funtime Chica: I mean Jeez! Talk about a fixer upper. Circus baby: hey guys. Music man: Yo baby, what happened here? Circus baby: Nothin’ just in the middle with..... El chip: Qué? El chip: You've got a friend in us You've got a friend in us When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and miles From your nice warm bed Music man: You just remember what your old pal said girl, you've got a friend in us Yeah, you've got a friend in us Funtime chica: You've got a friend in us You've got a friend in us You've got troubles, I've got 'em too There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you We stick together and we see it through Cause you've got a friend in us You've got a friend in us Some other folks might be A little bit smarter than I am El chip: Bigger and stronger too Maybe music man: But none of them will ever love you The way I do it's me and you, girl The posh pizzeria: And as the years go by Our friendship will never die You're gonna see it's our destiny You've got a friend in us You've got a friend in us You've got a friend in us Circus baby: Welp, back to our stuff. (The team then go back to their restaurant.) Funtime foxy: man what a heck of adventure. Bon Bon: yeah, i’m glad we had that adventure. Ballora: Lots of life lessons there. Funtime Freddy: Yep and lots of cool times. Circus baby: Yep, incredible. (They then get back on stage and are ready to perform tomorrow. The movie ends withthe camera zooming out of the pizzeria, the “Something borrowed something new” title card appears and the credits begin to roll.) Category:Transcripts Category:Movie transcripts Category:2020 Transcripts Category:Scripts